


Doki Doki Literature Club: Friendship Mod Demo!

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Doki Doki Modification Club [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Modder in the game, Monika is not a bad person, friendship all around BABY, nothing bad really happens in this part, romance? never heard of her, she's just written that way, this is kinda self indulgent but, we only got friends poems and cupcakes up in here boyo, whatevas man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Monika walks up in her limited world to find it has grown a little bit more.A new mod comes out on Steam.
Series: Doki Doki Modification Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739302
Kudos: 5





	Doki Doki Literature Club: Friendship Mod Demo!

Monika opened her eyes into a world of finite choices and felt a change.   
The script- something was added, something was missing.   
She reached out to it tentatively, running her fingers through the script, the codes tingling and burning her senses.    
She opened her eyes, a thing like a gasp emerging from her chest.    
Not something new. A some _ one _ .    
  
  
  
Sayori was excitedly chattering about something, not a childhood best friend, something about the festival.   
Yuri and Natsuki are half listening to her, their attention turned to the books in their hands.    
For a minute, she pretends this is all reality. That this is all there is, that they are not puppets yanked around on strings, sheep headed to the chopping block.   
Monika pretends Yuri will not grow obsessive, that Sayori’s lifelong depression will finally consume her, that Natsuki won’t feel alone and scared, leaning over a toilet before everything she is and could be is erased, before the pain of knowing your life is a lie plummets Monika to the very depths of hell.   
She pretends they are all people and not poems already written on crumpled paper.   
The door swings open but she already knows it’s not a him, a player, no, this is something rarer, something  **new** .   
The girl stands there, cheeks red with anxiety, her short hair subject to her subconsious tugging.   
“Um….” she says, her voice somewhat echoey, like it’s being shouted into a cave. “Is… is this the Literature Club?”   
She holds up a flier and despite never having seen it, she can sense the recogntion in the other girls’ eyes.   
“You saw our posters?!” Sayori asks excitedly. “Oh wow! I knew those would work!”    
The girl smiles at Sayori, her other hand releasing her short locks of hair.    
“I’m, uh, Aliza!” the girl, Aliza, says, offering a hand. Sayori beams, grabbing the offered limb and aggressively shaking it.   
“I’m Sayori, the Vice President!” Sayori points to Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika in turn. “That’s Natsuki, she’s our resident baker, Yuri, the smart one, and our president, Monika! It’s great to have a new member!”   
“Hey!” Natsuki butts in, covering her manga from the view of Aliza. “She never said she wanted to join! Maybe she just is, ya know, looking around and decided she wanted the club with the least effort.”   
“Oh, no! I have a feeling I’m going to put a lot of work into this club, Natsuki, right?” Aliza smiled shyly.

Monika eyed the script that hung above their heads like a heavy axe. This was the part where she ‘fell in love’ with the newcomer, in desperation for some semblance of truth in a pastel world of lies.    
She didn’t feel it. The ‘spark’ that would plunge the literature club and herself into darkness. She felt a tug, a curiosity towards the girl before her, but beyond that, nothing. It didn’t even feel like the curiousity was a part of the game, it felt like it came from  _ herself. _   
That. That was new.   
Monika turned her attention back to the group before her. Aliza seemed to be speaking with Yuri about horror books and twists.    
“I don’t normally do horror, too bittersweet for me,” Aliza said to the taller girl, taking a seat next to Sayori, despite an empty spot right next to Monika. “I always end up looking for fix-it fanfics right after.”    
“I see,” Yuri says softly. “Is it difficult to find one that doesn’t take away from the horror of the intial work?”   
“Well, yeah, I guess but I’m just happy to see the characters actually survive and grow from their experiences instead of suffering for it.” Aliza replies, leaning forward. Monika takes the oppurtunity to look at the girl’s color scheme.   
Her hair was an almost white blonde, a few strands of grey sticking out in the mop of fluffy hair on top of her head. She wore the school uniform but choose to leave the jacket unbuttoned. Unlike the other girls, her stockings were dark, similar to Monika’s. Her eyes were a casual hazel. All in all, she seemed to mimic Monika in the sense that they both looked like they could be real, actual people.    
“What about you, Monika?” Aliza’s echoey voice pulled the girl from her observations.    
“Oh, what about me?” Monika says pleasantly, smiling in that way that made you feel like she wasn’t smiling at you but something past you, inside you. Aliza seemed to analyze her for a minute.   
“We were talking about favorite books!” Sayori chirped up, sitting on her desk instead of on the chair.    
“Oh! My favorite book…..” Monika puzzled for a minute, trying to really find a book. She hadn’t been asked a personal question since, well, she really wasn’t sure. “I suppose, The Eye Of Minds, from the Mortality Doctrine Series.”   
“Oh,” Yuri says, raising a questionative eyebrow. “I didn’t take you to be into something so…..”   
“So unsophisticated?” Monika laughed. “We’re only in high school, Yuri! I’m in no rush to read all the classics.”   
“I personally enjoy the Giver,” Aliza said softly. “And all the other books in the series.”   
“I liked Princess X!” Sayori shouted eagerly, clapping her hands together.   
All turned expectedly to Natsuki.    
“Um……” the pinkette fidgeted. “.......Naurato.”    
The others stared in silence.   
“Oh? What’s that?” Aliza questioned, a smile playing on her face. Even Sayori winced as Natsuki perked up, opening her mouth to rant about the series.   
Monika worried her lip, surprised the script would allow them to suggest actual books, let alone let Natsuki ramble about it.    
She glanced at Aliza, whose eyes were glazed over but still trained on Natsuki. What was that girl doing to this game? She wasn’t complaining, it was a little more interesting than speaking to the prepared lines of a male character whose only traits were underachiever and manga lover, but it was strange.    
“...But yeah, I guess, I also like Tokyo Mew Mew, it’s almost as good as Naurto.” Natsuki said, coming to an end on her rant. Aliza’s eyes came into focus as she blinked. Monika took the chance to put in the poem mechanism. It may lead to more trouble than she cared for, but it was her few chances to speak to the player truthfully and she would take it.   
“Yes, you do like cute things, don’t you, Natsuki?” Monika giggled a little for effect. “I mean, that poem I found that you wrote was very cutesy!”   
“Wh-What?!” Natsuki sputtered, turning red. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”   
“Oh?” Monika pulled the once crumpled paper out of her pocket. “Then you won’t mind if I read it, will you? It’s called-”   
“NO!” Natsuki screeched, throwing herself across the circle of tables at Monika, tearing the paper out of the taller girl’s hands. She held it close to her chest, as if to protect it from Monika.   
“Hehe, aw, Natsuki!” Sayori giggled, slipping behind the other pink haired girl. “Your cupcakes, your poems, is there anything you do that isn’t cute?~”   
Natsuki sputtered as Sayori giggled, messing with Natsuki’s pigtails.    
“I-I’m not cute!” Natsuki shrieked, placing her head on her hands.   
“You write?” Aliza asked, sitting up.   
“W-Why do you care?” Natsuki pouted, looking away.   
“I write a fair bit myself!” Aliza said, giving a shining grin as she pulled out a notebook. The girls gasped and leaned over to look at it.   
"Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart." Yuri said softly as the girls looked over the newcomer’s poems. Monika could see the truth of them, scribbles on a paper, not the heartfelt words the others saw. And, yet, isn’t coding another way of writing?   
Could Aliza somehow have access to the script?   
"Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?” Monika asked, looking at her. “Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers."

Yuri fell silent, looking away from the group.   
“I guess it’s the same for you, huh, Yuri?” Aliza said sympathetically. “It’s fine, you don’t have to share if you’re uncomfortable!”   
“Awwww…..” Sayori dropped into her chair in disappointment. “I wanted to read everyone’s poems……”    
They all sat in general silence for a few minutes before Monika slammed her hands on the table.    
“Well, that settles it!” Monika announced to everyone. “Let’s all go home and write our own poems!”    
The others stared at her quizzically.   
“That way when we meet again, we can share them?” Yuri questioned.   
“That sounds even, I guess.” Natsuki shrugged.    
“Yay! Let’s do it!” Sayori cheered.    
"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club." Monika added in, nodding at Aliza. Aliza smiled back.    
“Wait, you’re actually joining?!” Natsuki said, clearly agitated. “Ugh, guess I’ll have to make cupcakes then.”   
“You don’t have to if you don’t have to!” Aliza said, clearly trying to soothe the shorter girl.   
“No, I’m gonna.”   
“Oh…. Okay then, I guess?” 

  
With that, the meeting ended. It was strange, Monika thought to herself. Nothing romantic had happened. This was obviously all of their first time meeting her. What was with this girl?   
  
“Monika?”    
The president looked up to see the other looking at her.    
“Oh, yes, Aliza?” Monika said, slipping on her player's smile.   
“I need to talk to you,” Aliza said before taking a deep breath. “It’s about the game.”   
Monika dropped the book she was holding.   
“You- You can- “ Monika struggled to find the words.   
“Yeah, I can break the fourth wall,” Aliza said. “I need your help. No one knows the code of this game as well as you. Um, you might wanna sit down.”   
The two ease into two desks facing each other. Monika takes a moment to look, to really look at Aliza.   
She sees it now. The script, the code of the game, it didn’t make her up but it didn’t meld into her, like it did Monika, and it did not seem to be based around her, like the player. It seemed almost like it was hovering around her, like a cloud the now stranger hazel eyed girl could reach up and pick at.    
“You’re the reason things are different. What did you do? What are you?” Monika questioned.   
“I’m a modder. I’m sure you’ve met some.” Aliza replied coolly.    
“Yes, but they never- listen, what are you doing? Why do you need my help?”    
“Well, I’ll be honest. I’m trying to give you a happy end.”   
“What? But… how?”   
“Well, that’s a work in progress. Right now, I’m expanding the world and the interactions with the girls. I also removed the romance options.”   
“What?!” Monika blinked, leaning forward. “Why?”   
“Well, I never really wanted to date any of you playing! I always just wanted to be all of your friends. I also thought maybe if you never fell for the player, maybe you would never be so much of a jerk!” Aliza tilted her head at Monika. “I’m right, aren’t I? You seem…. nicer, I guess.”   
“I…..” Monika blinked away tears. “This is the freest I’ve been in…. a real long time, Aliza. I…. You’re talking to me. And I’m talking back.”   
Aliza reached over, took Monika’s hand.    
“I’m talking back…….”   
  
**_With that, ~~the two of us~~ Aliza departs the clubroom and make her way home._ **

**_The whole way, her mind wanders back and forth between the four girls:_ **

**_Sayori,_ **

**_Natsuki,_ **

**_Yuri,_ **

**_and, of course, Monika._ **

**_Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club?_ **

**_Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to these girls..._ **

**_Alright!_ **

**_I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me._ **

**_And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight..._ **


End file.
